Peace Achieved Through Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blackarachnia, Slipstream, Lugnut, and Blitzwing find the peace they've been searching for after so long. TFA post third season. Done as a request for Lord Nitro. :)
**Lord Nitro asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I only own Moonsong.**

* * *

 **Peace Achieved Through Love**

Slipstream felt a sparkling jump on her back for attention and she turned to Blitzwing, who chuckled and gently lifted the sparkling from her back and placed the little one in front of her. It was a small mech who was curious about her wings. "This one is a little too curious," she said, but smiled a bit.

Blitzwing saw two of them reach up to him in hopes of grabbing onto his wings and he chuckled. "My wings are sensitive, little ones," he said as he picked them up in his arms.

Lugnut was patiently showing a small femme sparkling how to put a puzzle together while Blackarachnia supervised a few little mechs and femmes building towers with lightweight, colorful bricks. The bricks were hollow so if they fell down or were dropped, the little ones wouldn't get hurt.

The four had been brought to Cybertron and imprisoned for their crimes and peace had come to Cybertron again. But instead of just sitting in a cell, they were given a job at a daycare to watch over the sparklings while Cybertron was being rebuilt. The four had at first not been thrilled because of the fact that they were not exactly friendly looking, but also that the parents of the sparklings wouldn't trust them.

It had been a bit slow, but after a year of doing so, they had settled into their jobs at the daycare and the sparklings weren't afraid of them. Even the parents were impressed.

As a result, the four were given a pardon from prison if they agreed to stay at their jobs and be model Cybertronians.

They had agreed and it was coming up on their second year at the daycare. The job had taught them a lot about being patient, especially when you had little sparklings looking up at you with wide optics that were hard to say 'no' to.

The day passed quickly and the sparklings were soon back with their parents and the four sat down to rest a bit. "These sparklings certainly are energetic," Blackarachnia remarked.

"Yes, but I love working with them," Slipstream admitted.

"I believe they've changed us to," said Lugnut honestly.

"It's hard to be mad at sparklings," Blitzwing admitted. "I imagine it will be the same if I ever find a mate and have a sparkling."

That had been on their minds lately as their attitude changes had brought about longing for mates and little ones to raise. Blackarachnia thought about Optimus and wondered how he was doing. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see him behind her. "Optimus," she said in surprise.

He smiled. "I thought you'd like me to walk you home," he said courteously.

She blushed a bit and looked at her coworkers, who wordlessly gestured her to go ahead, smiling at them.

When they arrived at her home, she turned to him. "Optimus, did you ever find a cure for…this?" She asked, gesturing to herself.

He looked saddened. "I've talked with the scientists, but they told me it's incurable," he said. "But, I'm keeping my audio and optics open."

She smiled at him and moved closer to him. "Optimus, why do you insist on helping me?" She asked. "I'm ugly now and never will be beautiful."

She felt his hand come up to her face and cup the left side of her face gently. "You're beautiful to me," he said, his voice going deeper.

She looked up at him in surprise, but knew he wasn't lying. Whenever he had been telling her something like that, his voice always went a bit deeper. She was about to say something else when he kissed her.

She was too stunned to use her powers, but she really didn't want to. Two years had changed her, and also made her want a mate desperately. It looked like Optimus had the same feelings for her he did years ago.

Elsewhere, Slipstream was holding onto Lugnut as he held her gently and kissed her. "Slipstream," he whispered to her.

"Lugnut," she whispered back. He had become a gentle giant over the past two years with both the sparklings and with her and that was the reason she had fallen for him.

Blitzwing stopped by a home and knocked on the door, which was opened by a bright green and lavender colored femme. "Hey," she said, smiling.

That smile practically undid him. "Moonsong," he said, smiling at her.

She let him in and let him pull her into a kiss. "Did you talk to your parole officer?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "Magnus himself even met with myself, Blackarachnia, Lugnut, and Slipstream to discuss it."

"And?" Moonsong asked.

Blitzwing smiled and turned from his Icy personality to his Random personality and lifted Moonsong into the air. "He granted it!" He said happily.

"Yes!" Moonsong cheered happily as he set her back down on her feet and she kissed him. Blitzwing's Random face actually turned a bit red, but he kissed her back.

"I can't wait," he said, holding her close.

"I can't wait either," she admitted.

What Magnus had granted to the four former 'Cons was permission to be allowed to have mates. Blitzwing and Moonsong had been dating for a bit and Optimus had been coming over to pick up Blackarachnia from work and walk her home while Slipstream and Lugnut had also been dating. But now, being allowed to cement their relationships, they were ecstatic.

* * *

 _One year later…_

Blackarachnia picked up her daughter, who was looking for her father and soon saw Optimus enter the daycare and the femme handed him the little girl. "She's been waiting for you," she said.

Optimus held both his daughter and mate in his loving arms as they watched Lugnut pick up his son and help Slipstream up. The femme flyer was expecting another sparkling and so let her mate help her up and hold her lovingly.

Blitzwing made sure the last sparkling was safely with their parents before looking up to see Moonsong come in, a huge smile on her face. "Blitzwing," she said.

"You're glowing, my love," he said, holding her. "Moreso than usual."

She smiled. "Because we got our wish," she said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm going to have your child. We're going to have a sparkling."

The triple changer's jaw dropped before he grinned and cheered. "Did you hear that? I'm going to be a Sire!" He cheered.

The others chuckled warmly and warmly congratulated them before heading home.

That evening, the four former 'Cons snuggled up to their mates, holding them lovingly and thinking about how they had finally found the peace they had been looking for.

A peace that had been achieved through love.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
